warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Warrior Cat's Life Wiki/Meeting Users
Feel free explaining yourself here! MEETING CINNAMONSHINE (Cinnamonshine) Hello, Im Cinnamonshine and this is my "meet me" page just so y'all can get to know me a bit better! First things first, I am a warrior in Berryclan and eventually will become the leader, My parents are both dead. I am an orphan but i have 2 siblings: Lionpaw and Shinepaw. I was the first of my litter to become a Warrior! I love hunting and my favorite prey is thrush.I just ADORE playing with the kittens of my clan, they are SO addorable! That's pretty much it except for one thing... I didn't even include this juicy piece of gossip in my auto biography but i have GINORMUS crush on Windfoot! okay bye MEETING SHIMMERPOOL (Olivestar) hi! im shimmerpool. i am a black shiny deputy. i just became deputy a couple nights ago! its really fun bossing other cats around. :) im in iceclan, the best clan to ever live in the mountains! im cheerful, most of the time, and i am a very good swimmer. sunheart, a handsome golden tom, is my mate and i have five kits, my frist litter:shiningkit, like sunheart, but a girl and tiny, nightkit: an adorable miniature version of me, and tumblekit, a clumsy gray tabby. my second litter: olivekit, a calico kit, and shimmerkit, a white sparkly kit who sadly went over to live with twolegs. :( my parents are snowfall and darkfang. they are both elders now. darkfang used to be deputy, until he passed the job down to rockpath. my littermates are drizzlefur and pearlshine.pearlshine is the medicine cat.my best freind in the clan is autumnfrost, a calico shecat. i have many freinds outside the clan. well, im going fishing with sunheart. see ya later! MEETING RAVENSTREAM (Ravenstream) Greetings, I am Ravenstream, but everyone calls me Raven. It's kind of hard to explain my past, so I suggest you read my story, Ravenstream's Battle I have mentored Blueeyes and have had a mate, Drizzlefur. I had two of his kits, Mistpool and Songbreeze. My fondest wish is to become clan deputy serve as clan leader, because I want to care for the clan that treated me so well. I'm very strict rule wise, but I'm really kindhearted to my apprentice. Some of those BreezeClan cats think I'm a rogue with a bad temper, but I'm more than that. Only a few moons ago, I became clan deputy, when the deputy Darkfang was killed by a hawk. Nice to meet you, bye! Meet Acornflame - Crystal Just to make myself clear, my name is Crystal, or Acornflame in this wiki. I'm a sleek black female, or she-cat, warrior with amber eyes. I was a passing loner until I joined a clan, but even that happened way after I was born. I prefer keeping to myself, so I don't actually have a mate or kits. My parents are rogues and loners, and their names were lost long ago. I don't need a high position in the clan- a warrior rank means as much as a leader rank means to me, because we all stand for one reason: To be loyal to our clans. Instead of being a widely popular warrior in the clans with a short time relationship, I enjoy long, strong relationships with the few cats that can get the social side out of me, which is not many. I have one loner as a sister, and I'm pretty care-free about what how my clanmates judge me. They'll all get what they deserve for judging me sooner or later. I think I said enough. See you soon! Category:Information